All you need is
by signy33
Summary: Riza is bored. She then goes out with Ross and has the surprise to meet a certain colonel. Royai.
1. Chapter 1

The day was taking forever to end. Even she would have a hard time finishing today's paperwork before the end of working hours. She couldn't understand where it all came from. The past few days had been boringly uneventful, but they were though receiving tons of reports, about issues no one cared about, such as the lack of vitamins in HQ's food.

She sighed. The more paperwork there was, the more her colonel did slack off. What did he believe? That she would stay late to help him finish? Not that she complained. She liked those times they were alone in the office, the quiet atmosphere only broken by the noise of their pen on the paper. But today, she had already enough with her own. She decided she wouldn't stay a minute later than all the other subordinates.

Hours after hours of reading and signing papers, time went by and it was time to go home already. When Havoc and the boys left, she collected the work and filed them. She then told Mustang she was leaving. He looked surprised but said nothing. He knew better than to ask her for some more help. Riza put her jacket back on, took her bag and left.

Ten minutes later, she was in front of her apartment's door, searching her bag for her keys, since she only lived two blocks away from HQ. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a barking and jumping Black Hayate. "Good boy, long time no see, ne?" she said, stroking him behind the ears. She then went to the kitchen and put some food in his doggy bowl. While he was happily eating, she went to her room to change into civilian clothing, and then came back with his leash and called for him.

Together they walked into town, enjoying the fresh air. Well, for the few first minutes, because in the next quarter of an hour, clouds began to darken the sky, and suddenly the rain came pouring down, soaking them both wet. Riza cursed under her breath. "What a wonderful day". Than ran back home, and while Black Hayate was drenching the carpet with the water pouring from his hairs, she took a long warm shower. Back into the living room, she was stunned to see it was only six. What could she do now? She obviously couldn't eat so early, and she didn't feel like cooking something so complicated it would take hurs to prepare. She would mess it up anyway. The book she was currently reading was so boring she wouldn't go on with it unless she nearing depression from the lack of action.

Her eyes fell on the phone. "Alright Riza, all you need is some company!" She picked up the receiver and dialled Lieutenant Ross' number.

"Tuut…Tuut…Moshi Moshi, Maria Ross here."

"Hello, this is Riza, I was wondering if you'd want to go out for dinner tonight. The thought of spending the night here with the wind howling outside is just too depressing. I supposed you wouldn't mind some fun either…"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I was going to warm up some Instant Noodles, but going out would be so much better. Where do you want us to meet? I've got a military car with me, I can pick you up."

"Let's say 19h30 at my place then?"

"Well, see you soon Riza."

"Bye"

I've just realised how short my first chapter was, but well, i hope you enjoy it aniway. And of course, please review !


	2. Chapter 2

Roy sighed deeply. He was wondering how he would finish the awful stack of paperwork that was piled on his desk, and which was threatening to topple over. He considered burning them all, but he knew this would only earn him some bullets from his lieutenant. The day had begun well, though. It seemed to him that Riza looked even better today than ever. However, he couldn't help but notice that he tended to say that everyday. But which man working with her would ever be able to think about anything else, let alone think about paperwork, or worse, complete it.

So now he was stuck there, alone in an ominous-looking office, with the wind howling outside. He decided to hurry, so he would be able to go out tonight, in order to brighten his mood. At eight o'clock, he had them all done. He hadn't read them all, but he had signed them, and that was the most important thing, wasn't it? He wanted to file them, so Riza would be pleased when she came back in the morning? But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand how he was supposed to class them. Why wasn't Riza here to help him ? That wasn't like her to let him down. But he knew this was all his fault. He gave up, and just let them lying on his desk.

He then took his jacket, put it back on, and exited the office. After closing the door, he walked along the corridors, wondering if he should get a military car to come back home or not. He wasn't living far away at all, so it would be healthier to walk there, but it looked like it was about to rain. He thought the rain wasn't likely to start during the five or so minutes it would take him to go back home , so he choose not to use a car. When he get out of HQ, he was surprised at how sharp the wind felt, it was nearly freezing. He hurried up on his way, turning his coat's collar up. A minute later , he felt the first drop of water fall on his forehead. He cursed and began to walk at an even quicker pace, but in a matter of seconds, the rain was pouring down, soaking him wet.

He arrived eventually and got in. He always had wood prepared in his chimney for this kind of occasion. He quickly fired it up and stayed there warming up. His clothes were dripping on the floor, so he decided to take a shower before anything else. While showering, he wondered what he would do tonight. Staying here didn't seem alright, he really needed to have some fun after all this paperwork, if he didn't want them to give him nightmares.

He exited the bathroom, a towel around his hips, and picked up the phone. He dialled Hughes' number, wondering what place would be the best to relax and forget all his worries.

"- Hello, Maes Hughes speaking.

- Hi Maes, this is Roy. Wanna go out tonight ?

- Ah sorry but tonight I have to fulfil my duties as a son-in-law, you see…

- Dinner with Gracia's parents huh ?

- Bingo !

- Well, can't you just say you're ill and cancel ?

- No, there's no way I'm going to let Gracia and Elicia deal with that old hag of her mother alone.

- If she's that awful, why do you keep paying her visits ?

- Well, Gracia don't like it anymore than I do, but she'd feel guilty if she let her father down, you know…

- Well then, I suppose I'll have to go alone…

- Don't try to soften me, I know fully well that even if you go out alone, there's no way you'll be going back home without some young and lovely woman at your arm.

- I hope you're right Maes.

- But as I told you yesterday, you really should find yourself a good wi-"

Roy hung up. He knew a dancing club in town that had just opened a few weeks ago. Despite the fact that it had not been open for long, it already had a good reputation, and he wanted to try it.


	3. Chapter 3

After hanging up, Riza wondered where they should go. She didn't know much restaurants and dancing since she wasn't the party-girl type at all, and she didn't feel like going to one of the few she knew, which were mostly the nearest ones from HQ, and they would remind her too much of her work. She wanted to try something knew. She remembered she had bought some magazines lately, which probably contained some interesting reviews. She made herself some tea, and settled down in her sofa. She begun reading, and after a while, she came across one about a new dancing in town. It had only opened a few weeks ago, and the critic said the deco and the atmosphere were really good, just as the music. She thought it would be a good idea to go there after eating. It was the end of the week, so there would be no problem with staying out late. She still didn't have found any idea of a restaurant they could go to, but maybe Maria would know one.

She decided it was high time that she got dressed, and went to her room. She opened her wardrobe and got her few dresses out. One was a black dress she kept for funerals, so she put it back in immediately. She had some summer dresses which were way too light to wear in such a weather, and an other one which had been stained during the last new year's eve party at HQ. The only one left was a simple grey one, with a satin ribbon around the waist. This was far from brilliant, but it would have to do anyway. She pulled it over her head and sighed, seeing her look on the mirror.

She went to the bathroom to comb her hair and put some make-up on. A few minutes later, she heard her bell ring, and opened the door to Maria. She wore a dark red strapless dress, which came to mid-thigh, with matching high heels. She gaped, seeing Riza's outfit.

"-Riza, weren't we supposed to have some fun tonight ? I'm afraid to say so, but you're looking like you're going to a funeral…

- I know, but I don't have anything else to wear, I can't make a dress appear out of nowhere, I'm no alchemist !

- Speaking of alchemists, I heard you left before the colonel this afternoon, is it true ?

- How do you know that ?

- Well, I heard some secretaries talking about it today.

- Don't they have anything else to talk about ? That's not even interesting.

- Well, it's just so unlike you to do that, you're always looking after him, so it surprised a lot of people.

- Sometimes I wonder if he shouldn't hire a babysitter instead of me…

- Maybe, but I'm not sure she would know how to make him obey. You're the only one he listens to.

- He listens to Maes too…sometimes…maybe…

- Well, if you don't know what to wear, then we can drop by my place, I have a lot of dresses, and anyway we happen to have the same morphology.

- Hum, maybe, I don't know…

- A come on, let's go."

They left Riza's house and took the car.

It was already 20h when they arrived at Maria's apartment. The place looked so girly no-one would have been able to say she was a soldier, except for her uniform that laid on an armchair. Maria had a real dressing room, with wardrobes and mirrors everywhere. Riza was stunned, she never knew her friend was the shopping type of girl. While she was taking her surrounding in, Maria was already picking up some dresses that she thought would suit Riza well. Riza looked at them in horror.

"- Maria, there's no way in hell I'm going to wear that, that's way too skimpy ! I'm gonna feel self-conscious all night.

- Why would you, with the killer's body you have, you can wear anything. I envy you , you know ?

- You're wrong, I'm just ordinary.

- Tututut ! Stop complaining when there's nothing to complain about ! You're gonna try all these, and you're gonna wear the one that suits you the best, even if you think it's too sexy or whatever, is that understood ?

- But…  
- No, no, no, what did I just tell you ? We're gonna have fun, maybe find the guy of your dreams, you don't want to look like a nun, do you ?

Riza sighed and begun changing. All the dresses suited her well, but she didn't feel comfortable enough in them, they really showed too much of her. The last one was a long bare back black dress, with slits along the thighs. It was really good-looking, and it didn't make her look sluttish like the other dresses. This one was obviously the best. She looked up at Maria, who whistled her admiration.

"-Wow, that one is really great on you, you're gonna make them forget their own name !

- Don't exaggerate, this, one is okay, that's all…

- Well, if you think so. Now, where are we going ?

- I've heard about a new dancing that has just opened, do you know it ?

- O yeah, I've heard about it as well. I want to try it, but do they serve food too ?

- I don't think so. Do you know a good restaurant in the area ?

- I think there is a xingese one not too far away, I went there with Blotch.

- How is it going between you two ?

- Huh ? There's nothing between us, he's just a good friend…

- And that's why you're answering with that huge blush, isn't it ?

- Oh well, you're not the one to talk, with your colonel…

- What do you mean ?

- Nothing, nothing. Shouldn't we get going, we haven't got all the night. Well, we have, but we don't want to be here all night, do we ?

- No, we don't, let's go !"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating earlier, but i was really busy. I had it written for some weeks now, but i couldn't find the time to type it and post it. This chapter is as short as the other ones, but you will have to put up with it. Since english isn't my mother-tongue, i'd like you to tell me if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes (or anything else you find). I hate reading fanfictions badly written, so i really want to improve my writing. Thank you very much for those who will make that effort. I know there are beta readers, but i couldn't find one that would fit. I you want to become my beta-reader, i'd be glad to accept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy went back to his room and started picking up clothes. He chose black pants with an ocean green shirt. He let a few buttons open and whistled at his own reflection.

"As handsome as ever, man!"

He put on his coat and went out. He would grab something to eat on the way there.

While searching for someplace appealing, he saw a sign saying "Bon appétit". He then remembered he had received a letter from an old friend which said he had opened a restaurant in the neighbourhood. He didn't remember the name exactly, but it was something which sounded foreign, so he thought that restaurant had to be the one. He entered, wondering what food they would be serving here. He remembered his friend had quite strange tastes when it came to food. It would be fun to hear some news of him and other friends he hadn't seen in what seemed like an eternity.

He looked at the bartender and smiled. His friend hadn't changed at all, although he had grown a beard which gave him an odd bear-like look.

"Hi Alexander, long time no see!" Roy said.

"Is that the real Roy Mustang? I thought you had completely forgotten me…"

"Well, I had kind of forgotten, but I happened to come around here searching for something to eat when I stumbled upon you restaurant, so I came in."

"You're always welcome. I heard you became a colonel and the biggest womanizer of Central too…" Roy smirked.

"Really, how come you're not settled yet? I thought you'd be married, with a bunch of children, seeing how you were doing the last time I saw you." Alexander continued.

"What do you mean? 'How I was doing'?"

"Well you know, that colleague of yours, that pretty blonde, you were getting along pretty well with her, just like you were meant for each other."

"What are you saying, we're just friends you know, of course we get along well."

"Aw, come on, there was obviously more to it than mere friendship, if you ask me…"

"And anyway, even if I wanted to, I couldn't because of the fraternization law." Objected Roy.

"So you admit that you would if you could?" Teased Alexander.

"That's not what I said. And by the way, do you intend to let me starve here?"

"Ha, ha, ha… So what do you want to eat then?"

"What do you have?"

"Today's menu is bouillabaisse; it's some kind of fish soup."

"Ok, that will do it"

Ten minutes later he was eating, thinking back to what his friend had just said. He wondered if his feelings for his lieutenant were really that obvious.

'It can't be, Josh just knows me really well. At least he's not as much a gossip-girl as Maes, he won't talk about it all around Central.'

He emptied his plate and said goodbye to his friend, promising he would come from time to time and say hi. He left and walked to the new dancing. It wasn't really far away, just a few streets, but since it was freezing cold, he was really glad to arrive there a few minutes later.

The dancing looked more like an old mansion from the outside, not unlike the Armstrong's.

The inside, however had been completely rearranged, so that the first floor's big hall harboured the bar and some table and sofa's, while the rooms around served as restrooms and cloak-rooms. The second floor had become a giant mezzanine, open above the hall and the gigantic stairs, where all the people were dancing.

Roy gave his coat in the cloak-room, bought himself a drink and began hunting for some good-looking girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter, i'll try to write the next one soon. Please review, it makes me really happy.


	5. Chapter 5

After eating at the Xingese restaurant, Riza and Maria headed to the dancing. When they arrived, Riza couldn't help but laugh at how similar to the Armstrong's mansion it looked. They went in and gave their coats at the cloak-room. Then they went up to the dance floor and mingled with the people there.

**************************************************************************

Roy was on the side of the dance floor, trying to find some girl that would fit his taste. Thinking he was looking like an old pervert peeping at the girls from the side, he set his glass down on a table and joined the dancers.

The music was really good, and for a long time, he just enjoyed himself following the beat, not really looking at the girls he was surrounded by.

**************************************************************************

Riza was having fun. The music was good, the dress she was in was very comfortable, and she felt really at ease, even if she wasn't used to dancing in that kind of fancy places. Maria was already hooking with some handsome guys. She winked at her and signaled her to come and join them. Riza wasn't sure if she really wanted to spend the evening with some random guy, so she said no. Since Maria looked like she was going to come and fetch her, she backed away into the crowd. While doing so, she tripped on some bump on the floor and fell back.

She cursed and waited for the hard landing that was awaiting her. However she was received by two strong arms. She quickly got on her feet and turned back to thank her savior, when she found herself looking at no-one other than her commanding officer, Roy Mustang. She was so surprised that she just stood there, not knowing what to say.

***************************************************************************

Roy was dancing when he noticed a blonde woman in a stunning black dress. She didn't seem to be accompanied, even if that seemed highly improbable. Since he was only seeing her back, he took his time studying her curves. It didn't take him long to decide to approach her, hoping her face would be as nice as her body.

He had only taken a few steps forward when he saw her trip on the floor and fall backwards. He surged forward to help her, thinking this was his chance to get to talk to her. He caught her and helped her to get back on her feet, and then prepared his best-looking smile. When she turned back towards him, he was astonished to see his first lieutenant facing him, as shocked as he was, if not more.

He quickly recovered from his surprise, and thought this was a reaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllly good opportunity for him to get a girlfriend worth the name, too good for him to ignore, even with the frat law. He had to admit, this dress really did complement her figure. He could only imagine how life would be great if she wore that kind of outfit everyday at work. But as beautiful as this dress was, he wanted much more to know what was under it. She seemed to guess what he was thinking, because she was blushing madly. He then realized they were the only ones there which weren't dancing, and that they were bothering the other couples.

He suggested that they went down and got a drink. She followed him and then he heard a whistle. He turned his head, only to see Riza rolling her eyes at Maria who stood there giggling, surrounded by young guys, which didn't look too happy that he was taking Riza away.

While walking down the stairs he heard her say "Nice catch, Riza !", which made him smirk even more.

"I didn't know you went out to dance to that kind of places, Riza."

"I usually prefer to stay at home with a good book, sir. That is, when I don't have to stay late at the office…" He ignored her slightly sarcastic comment.

"You can call me Roy here, were not on duty."

"That is still quite inappropriate, sir."

"Why, we're good friends, aren't we?" he said, giving her his most seducing smile, hoping this would convince her. They kept on talking about nothing and everything, until she suggested that they went back to the dance floor.

They danced for a long time. At first she was a tad bit awkward, but she loosened up soon after. Now they were really close to each other, and he was beginning to be quite hot. It was then that the DJ announced it was time for a slow. He put his arms around her waist, while she put hers around his neck. Having her so close to him was intoxicating, he was fighting to stay proper and not grope her. He breathed deeply and slowly to calm down.

***************************************************************************

Riza had been wanting to run away when she heard the next dance would be a slow. She was already completely flustered, and this wasn't going to help her cool down.

She put her arms around his neck, and tried not to think too much about him, but to no avail. She couldn't help but think at how his hands would feel against her skin, without that stupid dress. She shivered when she felt his breath on her neck, moved back a bit and looked into his two onyx eyes, seeing he was just as flustered as she was. There was an awkward moment of indecision, and then, before she could realize his intention, he kissed her.

**************************************************************************

Yeah ! I'm done with this chapter. I was really anxious about it, but I don't think it's bad. There will be one more chapter. I don't really know how I will end it. If I knew I was able to write a good lemon, I would end this fic with a good one. But i know I'm not, so that's the reason this fic is rated T, and it won't change. So I'll try to find a way to end it well. I hope you liked it. If so, review !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but think this was wrong, but at the same time she really enjoyed it. How long had she been waiting for this to happen? It seemed like forever. But yet she had to reject him, it was the law, wasn't it? This couldn't happen for real; she had to get a grip on herself... Roy was holding her even more tightly than before, as if he didn't want to let her any chance to go away. She was beginning to feel a little bit dizzy in his warm embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was overjoyed. He had done it! He didn't know where this would be leading them, but at least he had made the first step. He was kissing the women he had loved for years. Her soft lips were better than anything he had ever imagined. He knew that as soon as the kiss would end, she would object that this was against the frat laws, even though she wanted it as much as he did, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let her go. Not now that he had made his move on her. Both needed some air now. Just as he had guessed, she tried to stop him, but he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as she was trying to speak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips. She just couldn't stop him. But this was quite embarrassing tough. What was he planning? He didn't think she would follow him to his place just like that, did he? Well, of course they had been waiting for this for years, but it was no reason to rush things. She wanted to be seduced with romantic dates, flowers, everything, just like every woman would after all… The slow was ending, and so was the kiss. It had been so long and yet so short, so sweet and so strong; she would have wanted it to continue forever.

Roy was looking at her with so much love she couldn't even breathe, because her chest was hurting so much from the fear that this wouldn't work. They would have to keep it quiet, to go on at work like nothing happened, while dating secretly. She was afraid they would be discovered. Of course she knew she could trust Maria, but what if someone else had seen them tonight ? All of het insecurities must have been reflected in her eyes, because Roy whispered in her ear : "It's alright Riza, we're gonna be alright…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy knew this wouldn't be easy, but he would do everything it took to reach his goal. And one day, when he would reach his other goal and become Fuhrer, he would cancel this stupid law. They would live happily, have children… He chuckled to himself; he would never have thought that Maes could be so right. This was really what he wanted, even tough he had tried to convince himself of the contrary for years. He took her hand and kissed it, and then led her away from the crowd, to a future he hoped would be as bright as possible.

**End**

I hoped you liked this fanfiction. I know it is short, and I only wrote about how they come together, but I like it this way. Please review if you liked it or if you have any comment. This is the last chapter, so you won't have another occasion to tell me about what you thought about it. ;-)


End file.
